


We'll Meet Again, on the Water

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human-ish AU, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Aziraphale has left an old life due to heartbreaking circumstance, and now he has become a pirate. Twelve years later, he has a full crew, two sons that he found in an abandoned boat, and he was being attacked by a royal ship. He despised who the Captain was, but he wasn't expecting to have a prisoner that seemed vaguely familiar. When he finds out who the prisoner is, his world is turned upside down in the best way, and unfortunately, it also means he has to face his own demons...and go back home to settle a hard score with Gabriel and Gabriel's family.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pirate or Human AU. Be gentle!

"Captain!"

"What is it, Newt?"

"A Royal Navy Ship, Sir!"

"Oh?" He smirked with a risen brow. "Haven't seen one of those in a long while, have we?"

"No, Captain!"

"Which one is it, then?"

"Raphael, Sir."

"Oh! That ship contains food and medicine, then. Perfect for what we need." He got up from his chair and walked directly on deck where he was greeted with his crew. "Battle stations, everyone! Remember! We ONLY take what we need and we DON'T Kill! HOWEVER! If you're put into a position where you're forced to, by all means! Now GO!" He looked proudly to the Port side of the ship where the ship was actually closing in on them.

On the ship, he saw a painfully familiar face. Captain Gabriel. The man grinned maniacally and held a large sword up. "These are PIRATES men! Not just ANY Pirates, but traitors to the crown! Take NO prisoners men! They must be put to justice!"

The battle raged, and some had to do the unthinkable to defend themselves, but once the Royal ship sailed away to lick their wounds, they only had just that. Wounds. "Captain!"

"What is it, Newt?"

"We've caught a prisoner."

"Have we now?" He sighed out in annoyance, because he in particular gained a nasty cut in his upper arm, and Newt calling for him, interrupted his walk over to Anathema. Instead, he turned towards Madam Tracey, their navigator, and Shadwell, their cook. Although, he was never really good at it. They held the prisoner by his long scarlet hair, having him on his knees, hands bound, and looking down at the deck. "Does this prisoner have a name?"

"Names do not matter to the dead." The man spoke.

"True, but you aren't dead yet, now are you?"

"I know this ship. Alexandria. It's a pretty name for a gruesome crew. Whatever you'll be doing with me, have it done already. I know the Royal rules."

"Which are?"

"If you're captured, you're considered dead. If it turns out you're alive, you're branded a traitor."

"Are those truly the rules now?" He asked with a hint of genuine curiosity. _'Things are very different since I was there.'_ He thought briefly.

"What does it matter? I'm Damned either way."

"Why have you not looked up to me?"

A slight chuckle game from the man as he shook his head. "Well, forgive me if I don't look up to Pirates. Not exactly marvelous role models."

He gave a chuckle of his own and nodded. "I can't fault you for that. Well, then." He took his sword out and tipped the man's head up so he could look at the man's eyes. His own widened at what he found. Golden eyes with slits for pupils. Like a snake. "My, your eyes are a wonder, Dear Boy."

"BOY!?" He snapped.

"Ah..." He smirked mischievously. "...Perhaps there's some venom to this snake." He commented and earned some laughter from the crew. "A name...Dear Boy."

"What's in it for me if I give a name?"

"Your life, for starters. You see, I'm wounded, and I need medical attention, so I would rather not drag this out. Give me a name, you live, and we'll find a place for you here. Fail to do so, and...well...even the sharks need to eat at some point."

"I'm..." His voice shook before he let out a sigh and lowered his head once again. "...My name is Anthony J. Crowley, but I mostly go by Crowley. I was charter and medic on the ship Raphael."

"Ah! Wonderful! Just what I need! Unbind him."

"But...Captain..." Shadwell said with a furious expression. "...He's one of THEM Captain! Surely, you can't be serious!"

"Shadwell, I don't believe I stuttered."

"Well...if you insist." Shadwell sighed.

"I'd rather it not come to that. Unbind him." He commanded.

Once unbound and able to stand, Crowley rubbed at his wrists and looked at the Captain with an expectant look, which made the Captain grin. "What materials do you need? We stole quite a bit of it as you can tell."

"I need your name first. It's rude to demand another person's name without offering your own."

"Hmm..." He grinned as he sheathed his sword. "...quite right. My name is Aziraphale."

"Zira. Got it."

Aziraphale raised his brow in shock while the rest of the crew gasped. "You've got quite the pair on you, don't you Dear Boy?"

"I've been told a time or two." He smirked. "Would you like to see?" He winked.

Something hot fluttered in his chest at that. _'Ah...looks and cheek! What will I do with you?'_ That thought alone sparked another thought, _'WHY do I WANT to do something!?'_ Either way, he shook his head with a low laugh. "No thank you, Dear. Just get to mending."

"You're also bleeding at your back. I saw it when you went back to your ship. You'll need to be completely shirtless for me to get to work. Somewhere private perhaps?"

"My quarters. No one is to disturb us unless someone is either dead or dying, am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" The whole crew shouted.

"Good!" Aziraphale lead Crowley to his quarters and began to undress after Crowley closed the door. Once fully undressed, he looked at Crowley and found a strange look. His jaw was dropped slightly and his eyes were widened. His cheeks were also red, but he figured that was from the intense battle. They had been a bit lighter when he tilted the prisoner's head up ever so slightly. "Is there a problem?"

"Ngk! No. No, Zira."

"It's Captain or Sir."

"Sure thing, Zira." He laughed before he walked to the door. "I'd have to get some of the materials first. Looks like I'll need quite a bit. I'll send one of your boys to get some fresh water."

"You think they'll listen to you?" Aziraphale scoffed. "They've been with me for YEARS! You've been here a few minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that they wanted their Captain to live. Those wounds aren't normal wounds. I'll need to treat the entire crew. The ship Raphael had been hunting you lot for a week now, and finally caught up with you. Their blades were laced with a poison that I created, therefore only I know how to treat. Oh, but if you want to bleed out-"

"Fine! Go! You Fiend!"

Crowley rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Aziraphale flustered, frustrated, and somewhat...impressed. "Fiend that he is...he might prove useful after all. Those eyes, though. Born with it? A product of a cruel experiment? Why do I find myself wanting desperately to know? Why does he seem...so familiar? I...find myself feeling like I know him, or like I'm supposed to know him. Why?"

Eventually Crowley came back with a large box, filled to the brim with materials. "Right, well, don't worry, the crew are lining themselves up on the deck to be treated after you, and the poison takes twelve hours to take any sort of effect. In that time, there's a grace period I purposely added in case I needed to treat it, or in case someone STOLE the poison I developed."

"Why create a poison anyway?"

He got started on treating the wounds as he spoke. "Well, unlike you, I'm sure, I didn't have the luxury to decide things for myself. I was born a noble. I'm a Duke, well, not anymore, I'm sure, but I was. In growing up in that life, I-"

"-You had to study stars, language, medicine, history, science, culture, dancing, manners, etiquette, and the WORST...SOCIALIZING!" Aziraphale laughed dryly before he let out a heavy sigh. "I know all too well."

"You...?" Crowley stopped in astonishment.

"I was a noble. Yes."

"Does your crew know!?" He whisper shouted before he continued with his task.

"Hmm...no. It's nice to talk about it with someone who can relate."

"So...how did you become a pirate?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips as he contemplated answering, and decided not to. "Tell you what, you prove I can trust you with my crew, I'll trust you with my story. The crew here...they're my family. Not biologically, of course, but more of a family than I had in my old life. If the crew trusts you, then I trust you, but their trust is a hard earned thing. Especially from my sons."

"Your sons? Heirs?"

"No, not in the way you're thinking. I found them a full year after I made the decision to be a pirate. I decided to be a pirate twelve years ago. There was a boat drifting too far out to sea NOT to have someone rowing it, and I got closer due to curiosity. Once I got close enough, I heard shrill cries of infants. Newborns. Days old perhaps. I immediately got down to the small boat, and took them up to my ship with me. The crew said I'd gone soft, I told them if they disagreed with me, they could go find a different captain. So, they did. The only ones that stayed were Madam Tracey and Shadwell. We sailed the ship together with just us as the boys grew, and we gained more crew members. We even found three other kids that were homeless and neglected. So, they help around as best they can. They're fast and agile, so I usually have them release or bind the sails or clean. In their free-time, I observe their sparring and teach them."

"Doesn't sound like free time." He snorted.

"To them it is, because I only do so when they wish to. If they don't, it's up to them to find something to do."

"What are your boys' names?"

"They're twins. Warlock and Adam. One will have dark brown...almost black hair. That would be Warlock. The other will have curly blondish hair. That would be Adam. If my sons come to trust you, then I know I can. If you can manage to get the whole crew to trust you, though...THEN I will tell you how I became a pirate, but everyone on this ship needs to earn their keep. You'll work with Madam Tracey with charting stars when you're not acting as medic of the ship, and...can you cook?"

"Of course I can cook! Have to know SOME cooking in order to make medicines and the like."

"Oh! Thank goodness! You'll cook as well. Perhaps then the crew can have more decent meals. They're edible, I'll give Shadwell that, but...well...their less than unsavory."

"I understand. We had a cook like that at my home. Very well, how do I earn their trust?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure that out. Get to know them." Aziraphale answered as he tried not to think about the warmness of the nimble fingers working on him. The way they skillfully moved back and forth with such care and attention. He tried to ignore the way something in his heart moved.

With a tug of a needle and thread, he felt the last wound close nicely and securely. "There, you're all done. You have a high pain tolerance."

"I didn't feel you cure the poison." Aziraphale stated as he got up slowly from his spot.

"I haven't yet." He admitted, which earned a scowl from Aziraphale. "You'll have to only wear lose shirts or just a vest for a while, but I also need to bandage you. Then, I'll give you a packet of powder to pour into your wine. It reacts with wine or rum. I didn't make the antidote easy to replicate for anyone, in case they tried to steal the poison and the antidote to make more. It's tasteless, so don't worry about it changing the quality of your drink. I'll give the same to the others, so...at the very least...we'll all be a bit more relaxed after."

"Were you injured?" Aziraphale asked as he looked up and down at Crowley, which had been a mistake. _'Limbs. All limbs and those hips!'_ He mentally shook himself out of it. _'Control yourself, Aziraphale! Damn! He's a stranger, you fool! Attractive yes, but you're a pirate and he was about the ship Raphael. Just stop looking!'_

"No, but if I'm to be a pirate, I'm gonna want to get gloriously drunk on my first day. Besides, they only allowed the major crew members wine. I wasn't counted as such. Just a medic, and they considered their battle experiences to be good enough to where they barely needed me. Even as their charter. Cheap bastards."

"You do realize that you yourself were a noble and you were on a royal vessel, right?"

"And?" He scoffed. "That doesn't change the fact that their cheap and arrogant bastards. Wait until they try and figure out why their swords aren't as effective anymore. I'm not sure you realized it, but you retained ALL of my poisons and medicines. Not just what you needed. Your crew raided my entire office from what it looks like. The poison also makes their swords sharper as well." He chuckled lightly. "I'm somewhat glad they don't have it anymore to be honest. Gabriel's a wanker and Sandalphon gives me the creeps."

"That's not a fine way to speak of your Captain." Aziraphale smirked.

"Not much of a Captain, considering that it's actually MY ship. I build it by hand with a few good and trusted people. I painted it by myself, and know all the ins and outs of it. They don't. I wonder how they'll react when she gets hungry."

"When who gets hungry?" Aziraphale asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh!" Crowley smiled, which caused a loud thump to happen in Aziraphale's chest. "My pet snake. Big beauty, she is. Her name is Eve. She gets cranky when she's hungry and she lives in my office. No one ever went into my office, because they never cared. They might now, of course. Hold on...I'm surprised she didn't bite and of your crew."

"What would that mean?"

"Well, if she doesn't bite you, it means she likes you or trusts you. Strange. Oh well, I know she doesn't like Gabriel. That's enough for me."

"That's almost...treason...the way you're talking."

"Again, not treason when it's MY ship."

"No, I meant...he's a higher noble than you are."

"Ah, yes, Prince of the bastards. Good luck to him."

"Bastards?"

"He is one in both the literal sense and the mocking sense. His mother was a commoner. His father paid his mother handsomely for him, due to the fact that his father's ACTUAL wife was a bit of a...well...she got around and ended up pregnant with a commoner child. There was a baby swap, and both mothers were...decently happy to my understanding. At least...from what both mothers have told me."

"They told you this?" He asked as he lifted his arms so that Crowley could wrap the bandage around his body.

"Oh, yes, considering they're actually sisters, yeah. The commoner was a half child herself, and chose to live a commoner's life. Gabriel, the moron, still has no idea that his father slept his aunt. Neither women were faithful to their husbands, obviously. I saw the two talking and they were frightened that I would tell on them about the conversation I heard. I told them their secret was safe with me, but I was sorry that Gabriel turned out to be a horrible adult. They both sadly agreed. We became fast friends."

"Why not just keep the baby if it was ALSO a commoner child then? Gabriel could've lived the life he frankly deserved."

"You speak ill of commoners?"

"No, not in the slightest. I think if he grew up as a commoner, he wouldn't have acted so pompous and like everything belongs to him just because he's a Prince and a Captain."

"Hmm...seems we both dislike him."

"Dislike is far too light of a word, Dear Boy."

"Well, Zira, the reason why they didn't just keep the original baby, is because the father...the commoner father...was ginger. Both of Gabriel's parents had brunette hair. That would be a little more than odd, and everyone would know that Gabriel's mother slept around. However, the commoner woman his father slept with...was also brunette. Baby Gabriel would then LOOK like he was born in the right family."

"Quite confusing."

"Basically...I wouldn't be surprised if he inherited the act of sleeping around."

"I wouldn't be surprised either." Aziraphale muttered, and was thankful that Crowley didn't ask about it. "Almost done?"

"Just gotta tie the bandage properly, then I'll start on your arm."

"Tickety-boo, then." He huffed.

Crowley chuckled warmly behind him. "Tickety-boo? My, my, my, Zira. You certainly have interesting phrases."

"I've been told that a time or two." He grinned.

"Do I need to earn your trust as well?"

"Yes. I don't know you, I'm afraid, and I'm almost certain that the name you gave me is a false one."

"Only mostly. I didn't say my real first name. Anthony J. are my middle names."

"What does the J. stand for?"

"Tell you what. You learn to trust me, I'll trust you with my middle initials' name."

"Ah, turn about is fair play, after all. Very well. I'll let you know when I feel like I can trust you. My trust is harder won, though."

"You said if the crew..."

"I did, but if you want me to PERSONALLY trust you...with my life...then that's rather difficult to gain. The crew, aside from my boys, can vouch for that. If my crew trusts you, then I'll trust you as a member, an ally, but not with my life. I'll trust you as a worker, but not with my life. Earn my trust, and tell me your middle initial. Either way, I lose, and you sadly gain nothing."

"I gain your trust." He answered simply, and once again, Aziraphale's treacherous heart thudded hard against his rib cage. "Now, keep your arm still."

"Okay." He helplessly said. The simplicity of such an answer baffled him. As if his trust was a precious thing to this stranger.

"Good." He noticed the smirk on Crowley's face, and his heart stopped as he noticed those eyes again, but they, too, smirked.

"What happened to your eyes? Were you born that way, or..."

Much to Aziraphale's shock, the man flinched and seemed fearful and...sorrowful at the same time. "Ah, well, that's erm...hmm...I'll tell you that story when you tell me yours. Seems fair."

"Very well."

Once he was completely bandaged, Crowley helped him with his vest that he chose to wear, and nodded proudly at his work. "Now...to the rest of the crew." He said as he handed Aziraphale a small packet. "Put this in wine or rum. Do you have any?"

"Always." He smiled as he gently took the packet. "Thank you, Crowley."

"Of course, Aziraphale." He nodded, but then looked confused for a fraction of a moment before leaving.

"How strange." To exactly what he was referring to, he wasn't sure, but he figured the whole evening had been rather strange. Especially with a strangely beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale sat pleasantly on a barrel as he watched the rest of the crew dance and party while he played the lute for them to dance to. Lively and rowdy tunes, usually, but tonight, he had to settle for somewhat lively tunes. It didn't discourage the others in the slightest though. They drank and he watched as all of them compensated for their injuries as they moved, but soon Crowley caught his attention. He had asked Anathema for a dance, causing the poor girl to look at him wide eyed and unsure. "I promise I don't bite. Much." He smirked, as he held out a hand to her.

"Hmm..." She said as she placed her hand in his. "...you may not bite, but I do. Don't step on my toes."

"I'd never, My Lady." He grinned a toothy grin, which revealed actual fangs rather than teeth. Anathema didn't seem bothered by it, though. In fact, she smiled a bit broader for it. Aziraphale was just stunned. Snake eyes and snake fangs. He wondered what on earth had happened to the poor man, but he continued to play.

"We'll see." She smirked, and off to the corner Aziraphale smirked at the obviously jealous Newt, who had yet to confess his feelings for her, and off to the other corner, Warlock and Adam stared at Crowley with amused and shocked faces as their jaws dropped.

He then watched Crowley and Anathema dance, and it was the most graceful thing Aziraphale had ever seen. Almost like walking on water, or among the stars. Their steps flowed in and out, left to right, and he even spun her gracefully. Eventually everyone else had stopped dancing just to stare at them. "They're staring." Anathema said to Crowley as she came back from a spin.

"Of course they are. You're beautiful. It would be a crime not to stare at beauty when it's found."

Aziraphale felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, and tried to will it away as he glanced at Newt who physically wore his envy on his face. "I...I don't think that's quite true." She nervously said as she looked around at everyone.

"Ah, but it is. I also think that there's a specific young man who is very envious that I have you in my arms at the moment. A handsome young man with spectacles, and who is all limbs with messy hair that looked like a bold attempt at being brushed. I have also noticed your eyes glancing over to the young man."

Newt blushed and his jaw dropped while everyone else looked highly amused, even Aziraphale. "Wha-No, you..."

"Go dance with him. He may step on your toes, but I'm sure he'll apologize for it. I can tell you want to, you nervous yet bold creature. You might bite, but I doubt anyone has ever bitten you. Give the young man a chance." He winked, and she blushed scarlet before nodding her head. He ended the dance and kissed her hand before he walked over to Aziraphale. "You must be sore, allow me to play for a time?"

It was true, so Aziraphale handed over the lute, and watched as nimble fingers began to play a lively tune. "What instruments did you learn?"

"Unfortunately all of them." He grinned as he kept his serpentine eyes on the crew. "That's not what you wanted to ask."

"No." He sighed. "It is not."

"Well, until you ask, let me tell you, I spoke with Adam and Warlock. Bright young men. Could've passed for heirs with a bit of touch-up in the way they talk, but it's almost hard to believe they're eleven years old. I only gave them a little wine. Not much. Wasn't sure how much you let them drink."

"That's very kind of you. I don't usually let them drink, but in that case, that was more than an exception."

"Nah. I'm not kind. I made the stuff that inflicted them anyway."

"You're a strange one." Aziraphale breathed out as he looked to the other crew members.

Crowley laughed lightly. "I'll thank you for that. I'd hate to be normal."

"Your life was hardly exciting, Dear. You were a noble."

"Hmm...but it was. I danced, I played, I was watchful, and I learned so much. Some, I didn't want to learn, and some I did."

"What about the nobility that hid in the shadows."

"I enjoyed sneaking around my fair share, but only to catch them and blackmail them back to appropriate behavior."

"Fiend." Aziraphale scoffed as he looked at Crowley, who then looked at him with amusement written on his face.

"Pirate."

"Demon."

"Angel." As soon as the word left Crowley's lips, they both wore astonished expressions, but Crowley continued to play as if his muscle memory was taking over.

After a heartbeat of a moment, they both turned their heads to the crew, who were none the wiser. After two songs, Anathema came over and held her hand out. "That eager to dance with our new recruit, Anathema?"

"No, give me the lute. You two dance."

"WHAT!?" They both asked at the same time.

"The rest of the crew wants to see it, too." Madam Tracy called out from behind Anathema. "No point in arguing. Dance."

"Anathema..." Aziraphale warned with his tone as he looked up at her. "...what are you planning?"

"I'm not sure what you may be talking about, Captain." She raised her brow with a confident smirk, causing him to shake his head in defeat.

"Come on, Crowley. She won't let up. She's made up her mind."

"I'm starting to wonder who the Captain is around here." Crowley joked as he stood up and gave a formal bow to Aziraphale. "Might I have this dance, Captain Aziraphale?"

"You may, Fiend Crowley."

"Oh-ho!" Crowley smirked as Aziraphale held his hand and stood up in front of him. "I believe I'm going to enjoy this. Don't worry, I won't dance in a way that will injure your arm."

"Who says you're leading?" Aziraphale chuckled warmly.

"The fact that I'm taller says so." Crowley stated matter-of-factly. "I'm sure you know the rules, yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"THE CAPTAIN'S DANCING!? HE'S NEVER DANCED!" Shadwell shouted.

"Oh...that's why you're slightly embarrassed." Crowley drawled out in a gentle understanding that Aziraphale was honestly grateful for. "No one's seen you dance before. Well, I promise to be a perfect gentleman for the duration of the dance. No more teasing. I promise you."

"Do you truly promise that?" He asked nervously as the stepped into the middle of the deck, where they would begin dancing. "A fiend like you? A demon like you?"

Crowley smiled softly, unwittingly lodging an imaginary lump in Aziraphale's throat before he leaned forward towards Aziraphale's ear and whispered, "I give you my word, My Lord."

Aziraphale shivered, and he hated that he did, but he couldn't help it. The hot breath on his ear, the whisper he could barely hear, and the fact that it was a secret they shared...his body couldn't help itself. When Crowley pulled away he felt his face feel hot, but nodded his head. "Very well." He heard Anathema begin to play, and he dutifully began to follow Crowley's footsteps to a mercifully and also cruelly slow tune.

As they danced, Aziraphale took time to feel how calloused Crowley's hands were, and how warm they were. The hand in his and the one at his waist made those areas feel like a burning flame that actually couldn't burn you, but rather inspire you. As if the heat from them could craft the stars themselves. They were certainly nimble enough. He heard murmurings from his crew about how they wondered where he had learned to dance or at least follow someone like Crowley when even Anathema was having a little trouble in the beginning, but he found that he couldn't be bothered at the moment. Crowley was maintaining eye contact and he was taught to do the same with his partner so, he looked up and his breath was caught in his throat.

In the light of a full moon and under the stars, Aziraphale found out...he was gone. Mere hours after meeting this stranger, his heart decided that he was gone, and that he'd never experience beauty such as this, even if he were to live for six thousand years. Crowley was graceful, stubborn, well spoken, mischievous, cheeky, intelligent, caring, gentle, and so insufferably charming. He was impossibly...ineffably...perfect, and at that moment, he decided that for the rest of the dance, he wouldn't be a pirate, but who he used to be, and in order to do that, he had to be led with pure flowing motion by his dance partner.

"Angel..." He heard Crowley whisper almost reverently.

"A-Are you really going to call me that?" He asked as he spun with a blush he no longer attempted to hide. If Crowley could make Anathema blush, than he could make anyone blush, and that included the Captain of Alexandria himself.

"It suits you. Especially when the moonlight shines on your white hair, making it look like starlight. Something from the heavens themselves."

"Yes, well..." He wanted to say, 'Your eyes prove to me that you're demon with how they tempt me.', but he was almost certain that would bring up a fair amount of questions from everyone on the ship. Everyone knew he was attracted to men, but they would likely question why he would say such things to a man he just met. _'Love at first sight.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Damn you for gripping me so!'_

"You dance wonderfully, Angel."

"Thank you. You as well. Although, I do believe I'm a bit rusty, as it were. Haven't danced since before deciding to become a pirate."

"Ah, and another piece of the puzzle falls into place. That's a long time, Angel."

"Quite." He nodded before another slow spin, and as he was brought back to Crowley, the song slowly ended, and Crowley kissed his hand slowly while keeping eye contact.

"Thank you for that dance, Aziraphale. It was wonderful."

"I enjoyed it as well." Aziraphale stated with a small smile.

"WOW!" Warlock laughed out. "That was incredible, Dad!"

"YEAH!" Adam cheered. "How come you never told us you could dance!?"

"Ah, well..." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "...I never really thought it important. Besides, I much rather enjoy playing an instrument...to dancing." The last two words trailed off as he looked at Crowley's kind smile. _'Well...perhaps...'_ He shook his head to get himself out of the thought that hadn't finished, when he heard Anathema giggle.

"You were incredible!" Anathema said as she put the lute down. "The both of you...just..." Aziraphale sent her a warning look that caused her to instantly shut her mouth and nod her head. "...really danced well together."

Aziraphale nodded as he quietly said, "Thank you."

"C-Can we watch you dance again?" Newt asked with a stunned expression.

"Everyone, I think your Captain is quite tired." Crowley stated kindly as he looked to Aziraphale, who then looked up at him in shock. "He did get slashed in the back and in the arm, so I'm afraid...for his well being...that might be the only dance he will be capable of tonight."

"AWE!" The rest of the ship groaned.

"Thank you, Dear Boy." Aziraphale whispered to Crowley, who smirked kindly. "Care to join me for some wine?"

"Would love to, Angel." When he moved to take a step Aziraphale had to quickly catch him as Crowley fell with a howl of pain.

"What's wrong!?"

"Ah, well...one of yours did deal a nasty blow to my legs. It's um...While I was gone, I patched it up quickly so no one would see the wound or the tear, but...It seems dancing was a bit much."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, yes. Why didn't I tell the Captain of a Pirate ship that the prisoner he's keeping alive, because he's useful...is actually injured? Hmm...I wonder."

Guilt flooded Aziraphale briefly, but mostly urgency. "Come, I'll take you to my quarters."

"Captain..." Anathema called out.

"What is it?" Aziraphale asked.

"There are no more rooms available for Crowley. I'd just...thought I should tell you. Everyone's taking all the rooms, and with his injury...he'll need a bed."

"And everyone already shares a room." Aziraphale sighed before nodding. "I understand. Thank you." Aziraphale helped Crowley into his quarters and sat him on a nearby chair, where his foot could be propped up. "Let's take a look, Dear."

"It's...really nothing, Angel. You don't have-" He was cut off when Aziraphale pulled out a knife. "-Um..."

"You either willingly let me remove your pants, or you will be one article of clothing short on my ship."

"I um..."

"I'd also like an explanation on how there are no blood stains on your pants anywhere. You were obviously in pain. No one can deny that."

"F-Fine." He hissed before he stood and attempted to take off his pants. Once he was down to his small clothes, Aziraphale took off his shoes, socks, and the pants.

When he took off the pants, however, he wasn't expecting to find a prosthetic leg with a cut in the flesh above it that went from behind the knee and wrapped around the front of his thigh. A favorite method of Adam's. There was also a decent slash in the fake leg. "What..."

"Long story, Angel." He groaned as he sat back down. "I did heal the cut up...as much as I was able. My pants are dark, so they hide blood easily."

Aziraphale stared at it, speechless, breathless, and aching at the sight. Who could harm such a wonderful man in such a way. "P-Please tell me how it happened. The..."

"You really want to know?" Crowley asked in a tone that left plenty of open room for Aziraphale to back out.

"I do, yes."

"Okay, but...it's not a pretty story. It starts off that way, though."

"I'll listen as carefully as I am able while trying to help you. You left some of your medical supplies in here. I will help with your wounds. Least I can do for your antidote to my crew, when you could've just taken the ship."

"Fine." He huffed out a weak laugh as he laid his head against the back of the chair. "I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crowley as a child FIRST PERSON POV** _

_When I was little, I didn't have very many friends. Those I was friends with, turned out to be bad influences, so I left. I was only around...oh...six at the time, I think. My mother then got news that the King and Queen of the country that my family were known as nobles for...wanted her son to have a playmate, since he was so horribly picked on by the other kids. Especially Gabriel and Sandalphon. His mother said that he just couldn't get alone with fellow princes, and wondered if my mother and father wouldn't mind him playing with me, since we shared similar interests._

_"Mother, who am I going to be playing with? I don't want a new playmate. I'm perfectly fine by myself." I complained over and over and over again, until I saw the look my mother gave me, which told me I was doomed. I had no other choice but to meet my new playmate. He was a Prince and at some point, I'd be a Duke under his command and in his court._

_"Hush now, Darling. He's a perfectly acceptable boy."_

_"The PRINCE, Mother! What could I have in common with a Prince!?"_

_"You're the same age, for a start. Now, do you really wish to keep arguing with me?" She gave me the 'Mother's-last-look-' Look, and I grumbled in defeat before I slid in my chair._

_"No, Mother. I'll meet him."_

_"And get along."_

_"I'll meet him, Mother. It's if he gets along with me. Prince or no, I don't play well with those who don't accept me."_

_"As long as you make an effort of some sort, Dear. I hardly mind."_

_"Fine."_

_Days past, and we agreed to meet in the Royal Library, since we both loved books so much. I looked around for a fancy and spoiled looking rich boy at about my age, because despite my family with the titles they had, I didn't dress like it. However, the only thing I found, was a boy with white hair, a black shirt, a sapphire blue vest, black pants, and black shoes. He didn't look spoiled, or rich, or fancy. He looked like a well dressed commoner._

_I moved forward and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump as well as drop the book in his hand. "O-Oh! I wasn't...I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."_

_I moved to pick the book up and I smiled. "Obviously."_

_When I handed it back, he just looked up at me with eyes that were a shade of blue I never knew existed. "Obviously." He whispered out when he took it from me. "Erm...if I might ask...who are you?"_

_"My name...is Raphael Anthony James Crowley. You must be Ezra Fell."_

_"I-I-I am. I hadn't...oh...is it really that time already?"_

_I couldn't help but smile. He had gotten lost in a book just as I usually did when waiting for too long. "Sorry to make you wait. Our mothers seemed to think it a good idea for us to meet up."_

_"Yes, apparently." He rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I didn't want to meet you."_

_"Nor I, you. We're even."_

_"I guess we are." He smiled at me and something...moved in my chest, but...I just thought it was something bad the cook had made earlier. Our regular cook had to leave, because his wife was in labor, so his sister stepped in. She shouldn't be called a cook of any kind. "What would you like to do?"_

_"I suppose...we can out to the garden. Unless, of course, you'd like to sit and read for a while. I'm not great company. I'd rather read."_

_"Same. I'll go get a book." I left to get a book and came back to a stunned expression._

_"You...actually enjoy reading?"_

_"I do, in fact."_

_"What have you got?"_

_"An astronomy book." I told him proudly as I sat down with it. "I find astronomy and star reading to be incredibly fascinating. I also like medical books and herbal remedies."_

_"OH! Then...perhaps when we're older...you can be the medic and star reader on my ship!"_

_The idea...was so crazy and fantastic I agreed immediately. "YEAH!" I shouted. "It'll be the most powerful royal ship EVER!"_

_"Oh! We can name the ship after you!"_

_"WHAT!?" I laughed out as I rolled on the ground next to him. "Who names a ship after themselves? Besides...I hate my name."_

_"Actually...I quite like your name. It's strong, kind, and good. Like you seem to be. I know...how most think of me, but you haven't said anything."_

_I was incredibly confused so I shook my head at him with a furrowed brow and asked, "Haven't said anything about what?"_

_"My weight, my hair color, or my wanting to read rather than converse, but...oddly...it's easy to talk with you."_

_"Those...aren't bad things, Ezra. Not in the slightest." I didn't know why...but it hurt to hear him say things like that about himself. "You're soft, but that's okay. It's who you are. Don't change at all unless it's what you want. Do what YOU want to do."_

_"Hmm...I'm afraid that's quite impossible, Raphael."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Oh..." He chuckled and it caused me to smile so wide...I don't remember smiling that wide. "...because all of my favorite books are adventures about pirates and treasure hunting. I want to be a pirate. I think I'd be good at it. I'd never kill anyone, of course, but I'd like to be one. They have so much fun and go on so many adventures, while I'm stuck in here...reading their stories...wanting a story for my own."_

_"Then, how about it!? Let's play pirates!"_

_"How would we do that?"_

_"Easy! One of us pretends to be a royal ship, the other a pirate ship. I'll play the royal ship, since you want to be a pirate, and I'll have your favorite book with me. You chase me to try and take it. If you can get it, YOU WIN! A successful treasure hunt! Then...it's my turn to be the pirate and your turn to be the royal."_

_"Oh! I like the sound of that! Let's play!"_

_We played for hours and hours. We even played when our Mothers arrived, but we didn't notice them, and they didn't try and stop us. Had we noticed, we would've seen them smiling and looking at each other with knowing smiles for reasons we wouldn't know yet._

_Eventually...Ezra and I started to play more and more together, and our Mothers started talking more about us, but we never payed attention to them. Our favorite game was Royals and Pirates. I had never made a friend so fast in my life. He quickly became my best friend. Then...when we were about ten years old...we heard a man burst through the library. We stopped and looked at him. Neither of us like him. He walked right up to Ezra's mother without any shame, and said that his son would be an excellent ruler by Ezra's side. His son...Gabriel."_

_Without hesitation, both Ezra and I held each others' hands and hid where we could. His mother said she already had someone planned to marry Ezra. Me. We figured out that day that our Mothers were setting us up, and...we weren't upset in the slightest. We looked at each other and smiled in disbelief. It meant we would always be together no matter what._

_The man kept insisting, and Ezra's mother kept refusing. He was a fellow ruler in the neighboring country, so she couldn't call the guards on him unless he threatened her life or a royals life. He said in a very creepy way that it would be in her best interest if she agrees since his son already had a strong liking for Ezra. She gave him a last warning and a final answer of no. He left, promising that he'd get his way, one way or the other._

_Once he was gone, we both ran to his mother and hugged her tightly._ _"You won't separate us, right?" I asked her._

_"Please, don't! We heard you, Mother. We're gonna get married, right? Me and Raphael?"_

_"Yes, darlings." She smiled at us. "The two of you are quite special. More special than most."_

_"How is that?" I asked._

_"What do you know about soulmates, Dears?"_

_"Oh! I know!" I grinned. "Soulmates are people who can be romantic, friendly, or like siblings and they're the other half of a person."_

_"That's right. We looked into it with our court sorcerer, and he said that your destinies were intertwined the moment you two were born. Apparently...you're going to save all of the kingdoms from tyranny...with the love you will have for each other. Raphael, your mother and I could hardly believe it when he told us, so that's why we set up that play date. We didn't expect it to go so well, and soon...even we saw what was developing. You two are VERY mature for your ages, and you care for each other deeply. If either of you were to be with or married to another...Tyranny will reign as it does in our neighboring kingdom."_

_"That man that was just here?"_

_"Yes, that man's kingdom. They take without asking, they do not seek peace, they treat women as objects, they hunger for power and wealth, they have more hungry and homeless commoners than they have people in their military, and they always think they're right and just, when they're not. We know they have already brought down another kingdom and claimed the territory as their own, but we won't see it done here. I promise, Darlings."_

_I remember it word for word. Even now. A promise from a queen to two children._

_When we were older, we still played Royals and Pirates, but we played in more places than just the library, and we really did grow to love each other. We were about fifteen when that man came back. I was on my way to the library where I knew Ezra would be, because he said he found a new book for me to read. I soon smelled smoke. Something was wrong. I ran towards the smell and found the library was on fire. "EZRA!" I shouted and ran past those trying to help the fire. Someone tried to grab me, but I ran inside. "EZRA! Where the Hell are you!?" I shouted as I ran as much as I could with the smoke entering my lungs. "I can't find you!" I shouted again. "For God's sake! Where are you!?"_

_"HERE!" I heard him cough out. "HELP! CROWLEY! The KING from the country over...!"_

_"SHUT IT, BASTARD!" A familiar and eerie voice growled. It was Gabriel's Father. "Agree to marry my son, and I'll end this fire."_

_"NO! Why does a king like you even HAVE magic!?"_

_"Because I'm better than you! Because I was meant to wield it! Look at you! A soft and pathetic thing! Marry my son, and I'll end this fire."_

_"NO! I'm engaged to RAPHAEL!" He coughed out harshly._

_"Then suffer!" The cruel king shouted, and I ran towards him and pulled the sword out of his hand. It hurt to do so, because he was stronger than me._

_"RUN, EZRA!" I shouted as I turned to face him. "GET OUT!"_

_"NO! Not without you!"_

_"I said RUN!" I shouted, and I...I...I grew wings. I know...it sounds crazy, but I did, and I still have them. I used them and I pushed him away and out of the door. Me and the cruel king fought and...he had a dagger laced with something...bad. He jammed it into my leg, and though it hurt, I thought it was a regular wound from battle...kind of thing. So, I kept fighting until guards arrived to seize him. If he wasn't already so powerful, Ezra's mother would've executed him immediately. As for me...I collapsed in the fire, and I bled out. When I came to, I was in a medical wing in Ezra's castle, and he was by my side crying and blaming himself. I felt something strange, so I looked down...and I was missing my leg._

_"Y-You're awake!" He said with desperation, guilt, and through his sobbing._

_"Y-Yeah, how long was I out?"_

_"A year. We're...um...You and I are sixteen now."_

_"Ezra, tell me you didn't spend your birthday by my bedside." I begged him. I never wanted him to do such a thing._

_"How could I?" He scoffed through his tears. "It was my fault. You came in there, because of me! You came to rescue me! And now...now your leg is gone."_

_"Have you been crying about that every day?"_

_"O-Only when it hits me hard...like today. You um...they're making a new leg for you. You'll be able to walk and feel with it! It has magic embedded into it."_

_I was impressed, but I hated seeing his tears. "Why are you really crying? I would think you'd be happy I'm getting a new leg."_

_"Gabriel has...tried to also force me to marry him. My Mother and my Father are doing everything they can to extinguish their threats, but they can only do so much. Gabriel's father said that if they don't agree for me to marry Gabriel they will set the whole port ablaze alone with any townsfolk who resist."_

_"I sense...there's another option."_

_"Banishment." He sobbed out as he held my hand. "I-I've always wanted to become a pirate, but not like this. They're giving me five years to decide."_

_"My, that's generous."_

_"Not really. They said it would take that long to get all of my belongings and to hire people to build a ship for me. Mother is gathering people to build me a ship, just in case."_

_"Ezra, please tell me you're not honestly thinking about being a pirate just because you refuse to marry Gabriel. They will hunt you down...always."_

_"I know they will. I know. However, I don't have much of a choice."_

_"Yes, you do. You can marry him and live."_

_"I wouldn't be living, Raphael. I'd be surviving. That's not the kind of life anyone deserves and you know it well. I am engaged to YOU. We are soulmates! I refuse to be with anyone else."_

_"Just...could you promise me something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Are you sure?" I laughed lightly through the pain._

_"Yes. Anything."_

_"If you do fall in love, do it with all of your heart. I will try and find you in any way I can, and we'll likely look very different to each other when that happens, but when we find each other, we take back what's ours. You take your crew, we storm the kingdom, we get married, and we rule together. We put a stop to the tyranny and the burning of the world."_

_"I-I promise. That...sounds wonderful. Raphael, I must tell you something. They saw you sprout wings."_

_"Yeah, I don't know what that was about- wait...do you...are you afraid of me?"_

_"No." I remembered his tearful laugh as he shook his head. "No, not at all." I then saw a pair of white wings come out from behind his back. The most beautiful pair of wings I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many, but they were much prettier than mine. "TRUE Heirs are gifted with Wings. Those of pure royal blood. Your Mother and Father have become King and Queen of a small kingdom that was once uninhabited. You'll still be a Duke for a time, unfortunately."_

_"What!? Why?"_

_"Because, it draws less attention to you. I...was the one that suggested it to your Mother. She agreed and thanked me. Once all of this is over...hopefully we can truly remedy that."_

_"If...If we really look different...how will we know?"_

_"Easy. I've seen your wings. They were still out when they brought you in here. You've now seen mine. We show each other our wings, and we'll know. It'll be the ultimate truth, because it's not something can be forged or tricked into being."_

_"Okay." I nodded as tears rolled down my face. "Is...Is my leg going to bother you?"_

_"Darling, I love YOU. Your body is a bonus." He smirked, and I gawked at him._

_"Cocky for a sixteen year old, don't ya think? A bit bold and...mature?"_

_"When have we been anything but?"_

_"True, Ezra. True. Oh! You'll have to go by a different name!"_

_"Hmm...Anthony?"_

_"No. You're not using my name."_

_"Bob?"_

_"I'll divorce you."_

_"George?"_

_"That's the name of my servant. No."_

_"Oh! I got it! Gabriel!"_

_"I will kill you while you sleep." At my word we both broke into an unstoppable fit of laughter. After a time, it died down and I nodded my head. "You'll think of something. Don't tell me what it is. There's no telling who's listening."_

_"I understand."_

_"Wait...did you say...you love me?" I couldn't believe how slow I was, but my heart pounded with joy and hope._

_"I-I did."_

_"I...I love you, too. M-May I kiss you before you become a dastardly bastard of a pirate?"_ _He rolled his eyes and quickly brought his lips to mine. I...It was like I was seeing and feeling everything for the first time. It was so much at once and I didn't want it to end. When he left the kiss, then the room, that was the last time I saw him. Last I heard, he waited until the last second to become a pirate, which would mean he was twenty-one when he sailed off as a pirate. That was twelve years ago, and now he'd be thirty-three. Same age as me._


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale couldn't believe it. It was impossible. It just couldn't be, but everything he said was in excruciating detail. "G-Give me a moment." He whispered through his falling tears.

"Zira?"

"Just...a moment please." He composed himself before opening his door and telling everyone to rest for the night. That he would stay up and keep watch. He waited until they were all well and gone before he went back to his quarters and let out a heavy sigh through a broken sob of laughter. "Well, we did make a promise, didn't we, Raphael?"

"Don't you FUCKING DARE say that!" Crowley hissed. "You've no right to say that to-" He was quickly interrupted when Aziraphale closed his door and opened his white wings. "-me."

"Show me." Almost as if his body was unwilling to deny, and Aziraphale suspected it was, Crowley's wings came forth. They were exactly the same as Raphael's, but bigger. "Well...they're as beautiful as I remember, Dear. Now I know why you seemed familiar. Of course you'd be familiar."

"E-Ezra." Crowley whispered as tears streamed down his face while his jaw was dropped and his body frozen in shock.

"I much prefer Aziraphale now, if you don't mind." He chuckled lightly as he stepped forward, but frowned when he quickly noticed Crowley flinch in disbelief. "Crowley...Dear...It's me. We said that we'd show each other our wings, but there's more to it than that. We also promised we would groom each other. Didn't we? We promised to...to make love...as soon as we-HMPF!" Aziraphale was joyfully and blissfully interrupted when Crowley surged forward, hopping on one foot before he fell against Aziraphale, pressing their bodies against the wall of his quarters while he passionately and desperately pressed their lips together.

Aziraphale nearly collapsed from it all, and he felt his body react in kind to the searing kiss. However, he worried about a legless Crowley, so he had to pull away as much as he was able. "My Dear, I could take you to bed, if you like."

"Oh, Angel, you better."

"Oh, but what about your leg?"

Crowley grinned and waved a hand over the deep wound, healing it completely. "I um...may have learned a few things."

"I'd like for you to teach me."

"Promise. Anything you want, Angel."

"I want you in bed."

"What are you waiting for, then?" He smirked before he gave a yelp at being picked up so effortlessly.

"Oh...my love..." Aziraphale breathed out as he looked down at Crowley beneath him after laying him down. "Well, at least you're already half way there."

"Aye, now get rid of the rest, Dove." They scrambled to get each other's clothes off until they were both completely naked and raw against each other. "Aziraphale." Crowley whispered out with reverence in his tone. "Truly an angel." He said as he looked at all of the soft edges, the thick thighs, the pale skin he couldn't wait to bite into, and his cock that seemed to be only an inch shorter than his own, but thick enough to split him in two, he was certain, and he found his mouth watering.

"And you truly look like a demon." Aziraphale practically growled as he looked at the angles beneath him, and the cock that looked more tempting than anything Aziraphale had ever seen, eaten, or drank, and by GOD did he want to drink it down. He wanted his mouth on it, he wanted to feel it every way he could, and he realized, in their position, he could. "How you tempt me, Darling." He leaned down and he kissed Crowley gently on the lips, which caused a deep moan to be ripped from both of them.

"Fuck!" Crowley broke away in a desperate need for air. "Aziraphale, if that's what kissing you is like BEFORE sex...I can't wait to figure out what sex is."

"Wait...but...you said...about...when I said you've got a pair on you, which you evidently do..."

"I was playing, Angel. Still a virgin in every sense of the word."

"How do you want to do this, then?" Aziraphale asked before he gently and slowly kissed Crowley's neck, rendering Crowley speechless as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. "Do you want me to bite you in places you didn't know could be bitten?" He asked as he gently nibbled on Crowley's collarbone, causing Crowley to whine and howl in pleasure. "Do you want me to lick you in interesting places?" He questioned as he licked from Crowley's ear, down his neck, along his collarbone, and finally to his nipple, causing Crowley to arch off of the bed with a high pitched moan, that Aziraphale had to quickly stifle with his own lips. In doing so, he pressed their bodies closer, rubbing their cocks together, which created a simultaneous groan between the two men.

"F-Feels so good!" Crowley panted as he gripped Aziraphale's shoulders. Do whatever you want to me, and next time I do whatever I want to you. That is...if there is a next time."

"Darling, I'm not going to let you sleep."

"Oh, fuck! Aziraphale, if you don't take me, I will flip us over and ride you until I my mind and body no longer knows how to ride anything else."

"Oh, we are most certainly going to explore that later." Aziraphale moaned before he slowly crawled his way down Crowley until he came face to face with with his cock. Without hesitation, he wrapped a hand around the base of it, earning a delightful gasp from his love, and then he engulfed all of Crowley all of the way to the hilt. This was one of the times he was glad that he was oddly enough born without a gag reflex.

Crowley darted his hand out to Aziraphale's hair, lost in the sensation as pants, gasps, and poorly attempted words leave him with each breath while Aziraphale slowly sucked and bobbed his head up and down. "Fuck, Aziraphale! Ngk! S-So g-good! Must've gotten a lot of pr-practice in! Shit!" He finally found his voice, and berated himself for using it with the twinge of jealousy he felt at Aziraphale's skill.

Aziraphale slowly took his mouth off of Crowley with an obscene pop and licking of his lips as he happily shook his head. "No. No practice at all, Dear Boy. I just know what I'd like done to me, and I'm doing it to you."

That statement made Crowley go completely boneless with a loud and shaking moan. "Angel! My Angel! You've no idea how much better that makes this. Go on...make me forget my name. Make me forget there was a ever a time without us."

"My pleasure...Raphael."

"Oh! FUCK!" He dropped his head back as he felt everything rush forward at how low, dark, and sexually Aziraphale used his old name, and as soon as Aziraphale sucked him down to the base again, he saw galaxies while his veins were lit aflame with ecstasy. "EZRA!" He shouted repeatedly as his orgasm exploded like a supernova through his body.

Crowley using his old name, Aziraphale had to quickly grab the base of his own cock tightly with a deep groan while swallowing down every drop Crowley had to offer. When he was done, he licked his lips slowly, moaning as if he had tasted the most delicious thing on earth, and to him, in this long awaited moment, it was. "If you're amenable, Darling, I'd like to-"

"Oh! You're going to fuck me to oblivion and back, aren't you!" Crowley moaned with a goofy smile on his face. "Do as you wish, My Ezra. I'm yours."

"Very well." He said as he leaned over Crowley and pulled out some lubricant that he often used on himself when he tried to imagine what Crowley might look like at that point in time, and reality's answer was far kinder than his mind. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and slowly slid one into Crowley's entrance as he lifted his leg up.

"D-D-Deeper! Please!" He whimpered.

"As you wish." He replied as he did as he was bid. With a slight alteration of his angel, he slid his finger out, and thrust it back in, immediately hitting the sweet spot that had Crowley howling while biting his own hand to keep quiet.

That's when Aziraphale got a good look at those fangs. "What venom do you have?"

"I...I can change it, but only between two. Aphrodisiac and Truth serum. Now, lets stop talking about my teeth, and PLEASE hit that spot again with more fingers. I beg you."

"Are you sure?"

A devious smile crept on Crowley's face that gave Aziraphale the sensation he was both going to love and hate what came out of his mouth. "My Lord, I am yours. Do with me what you will. I humbly ask you, your highness, that you roughly fuck me with your fingers or move on to your cock."

Aziraphale felt a slim river of precome flow over his hand at everything Crowley just said, and it created a whole new set of ideas that he couldn't wait to try out. "Very well, then. Remember, you asked for it, and it seems, if I try to ignore it anymore, I will end before I truly begin. You foul fiendish demon with your sibilant tongue."

"I could show you what my tongue can do next time."

"You better." He chuckled low before aligning himself and slowly pushing in.

"YES, YES, YES!" Crowley repeated until Aziraphale was all the way in. "Full. I'm full."

"Not yet you aren't, My love."

"Oh..." He moaned as he felt his cock come quickly to attention again at that. "...you're going to kill me, Ezra."

"Oh, I do hope not. That would be terribly inconvenient. Now, hold on, because once I start, I'm not going to be able to stop. I had waited a long time, My Dear."

"Please! I'm almost fully hard again, and I...I want it."

"Ask...nicely." He knew it was a stretch, he knew it was daring, but if he could just get Crowley to call him that one more time, he knew he could slam into him without remorse or worry if he caused his soulmate pain, and would focus on giving and receiving pleasure.

"My Lord, please fuck the living daylights out of me, before I do it for you by riding y-OHHHH FUUUUUCK!" Crowley shouted after Aziraphale quickly pulled out and slammed back in, beginning the first of many waves of pleasure that would wash over Crowley's soul and drown him in ecstasy.

Aziraphale didn't stop. He did that at least four more times, taking immense pleasure in the sounds he was causing Crowley's mouth to make, and the way that Crowley reached up to him and clawed and scratched. It was pure bliss, and he needed to go faster and harder. "Darling..." He panted desperately after a while of melodious moans from both him and his beloved. "...I'm almost..."

"SAME! FUCK!" Crowley cried out just before his climax actually hit, and as he tightened around Aziraphale, Aziraphale was pushed over the edge, too crying out Crowley's name like a ragged prayer.

Once they were both spent, Aziraphale collapsed next to Crowley after carefully pulling out with a breathless gasp. "That...was..." He said as he lay on his back next to Crowley.

Crowley let out a pleased huff of a laugh before he scooched into Aziraphale's embrace and rested his head on his love's chest. "Yeah. F-Fast, but...WOW! Heh...I think I'll be needing my prosthetic as more of a crutch than an extra leg. I don't think I could move my leg if I wanted to."

"Ah, yes, that somewhat reminds me. If you're upset at all with your new sleeping arrangements, I could always..."

Crowley playfully hit Aziraphale's stomach as he chuckled warmly. "Don't you dare. I'm sleeping here. Can't get rid of me now."

"Never again."

"Yeah, however, you should probably tell your crew."

"About?"

"Us. The fact that you used to be a royal. The fact that we're technically engaged to be married. Oh, and not to mention the sounds they no doubt heard."

"I had always hated it when you were right."

"No, you didn't." Crowley smiled before yawning. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna have myself a warm bath before bed."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Aziraphale laughed as he watched Crowley attempt to get up.

"Right...I'd ask if you could lend me a hand, but what I really need is a leg. Could you?"

"Ah...the horrible puns. I missed those." Aziraphale grunted as he got off of the bed. "I could just carry you to the bath."

"Okay. Hold me. I'll never turn my nose up at the opportunity to be hugged by a cloud."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and got up to move around the bed. Once there, he lifted Crowley up and took him to where he took his baths. "My own invention. It draws water from the ocean below, but filters it so that there's far less dirt, germs, and...tiny creatures. It's always cold though...unless we head to warmer waters, which we most certainly do not have."

"Magic, Angel. I will be teaching you magic."

"Anathema knows some."

"Yes, so I noticed when I was dancing with her. She can read auras. It's probably why she wanted us to dance. She read our aura. Anyway, if you could just set me down, and I'll heat the water up as it comes in. Feel free to join. Your bath is big enough for four."

"I like luxury." He shrugged as he did what he was asked. He first put Crowley in, then himself, and then he turned the water on. He braced himself for the chill his body would experience, but instead found hot water instantly relaxing his muscles as the bath filled up. "Yes, My Dear, you are teaching me magic."

"I don't mind...wait...are your wings why your bath is so huge?"

"Yes, actually, and I rather enjoy the fact that we both fit in here with our wings. I can groom yours now, and you can groom mine. We made quite the mess of them."

"Yeah, but with how sensitive they are, we may make an even bigger mess."

"Can't you just...magic the mess away?"

"Ah...there are SOME things I CAN do, and some things I can't. That's one of the things I can't do. Sorry."

"That's all right, Dear Boy."

"We're the same age, Ezra."

"I'm an hour older."

"Oh, come off it! Same age! Your mother and my mother just so happened to be weirdly pregnant at the same time."

"Destiny, I should think, or...ineffability."

"Oh, I hate that word, you know I hate that word." Crowley groaned as he turned the bath water off, because the bath was finally filled just enough for them. "Hey, Angel, have you heard of showers?"

"Yes, I have. No, I will not put one on my ship."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"I do remember us being plenty of fun together."

"Yes, except now we can play a much more entertaining game of Royals and Pirates."

"Oh, you fiend. Come here and let me groom your wings."

"I'll groom yours after." Crowley promised.

"Good, and...we'll tell the crew tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's...not going to be a fun conversation."

"I know, My Dear. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore comments, and I'd like to hear what y'all think. (You don't have to of course, but it's greatly appreciated!)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Aziraphale and Crowley left the Captain's quarters and were met with an entire crew of smirks and passing of coins. "Unbelievable. He's on the ship for one day, and the lot of you had already placed bets!?"

"Oh, we placed them while the two of you were dancing." Anathema giggled. "However, I was the one that said the two of you would have sex that night. Poor Newt was a blushing mess, and I'm pretty sure you scarred your boys, so I put a silencing spell over their door until the two of you were done."

Crowley chuckled low as he looked at Aziraphale. "Well, at least they got a show out of it, eh, Angel?"

Aziraphale smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Apparently so. Don't know how I feel about that yet, Dear."

"Why..." Anathema narrowed her eyes at them. "...do the two of you seem so...close, now?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Adam groaned. "...maybe because they had SEX!?"

"Yeah, can't get much closer than that." Warlock snorted out a laugh.

"No...it's older than that. It's like...they've known each other for a long time and their auras have changed immensely. I thought it was just sex, but...they're in love. More than I've ever seen." She blinked in shock as she said so, as if that would change what she apparently saw, but it only served to make both Crowley and Aziraphale smile.

"Ah, well, there's a reason for that, Anathema Dear." Aziraphale started. "There is something...crucial I haven't told any of you. Not even my boys."

"So...we've been lied to?" Newt asked tentatively.

"No, not at all." Crowley answered, which caused Anathema's eyes to widen.

"Oh! But HE knows the secret!" Anathema growled defensively.

"Well..." Aziraphale began sympathetically. "...my Dear Girl. He IS the secret."

"Explain." Warlock and Adam requested kindly at the same time.

"Ah...well...you see...He's my fiance." Aziraphale answered as he made a hand gesture to indicate Crowley was his fiance. "We knew each other when we were kids. Our parents arranged for us to be married, and...we actually liked the idea. We didn't know it when we met, though. Neither of us really wanted to have a new playmate, and neither of us...played well with others."

"Wait...whoa...I'm...so lost." Adam scrambled to say with widened eyes while the rest of the crew just kept looking at Aziraphale and Crowley like they had grown five heads each. "Aren't...royals and nobility usually the ones to have arranged marriages?"

"You'd be right, Adam." Crowley answered. "My mother's name was..." Crowley's eyes widened immeasurably before he relaxed his features and crossed his arms to look at Aziraphale with a cocky grin on his face. "...Aziraphale, did you really name your ship after my mother?"

Aziraphale shrugged with a small smile. "She was a kind woman and she raised you. I could think of no better name, but it also seems you kept our promise from long ago and named your ship Raphael."

"Couple of old saps, we are."

"Yes, but Dear, we're digressing. Let's tell them."

"No. YOU tell them. You're avoiding the most important part."

"Oh...you always were troublesome."

"Thank you kindly."

"Fiend!" He breathed out in frustration. "Fine." He sighed as he looked out to his crew and his family. "My real name is Ezra Fell. I am the first born prince of the kingdom of Eden. I was banished from my home when I refused a tyrant king and his bastard son Gabriel. They wanted me to marry Gabriel, and I refused over and over again. They had already taken kingdoms by force before, and the only option I was given to keep that from happening was to either become a pirate, or marry Gabriel and abandon my fiance. So...I chose to become a pirate, and...Raphael...was his name at the time...so...Raphael and I made a promise to meet again, but we didn't recognize each other. Last night, he told me how he lost his leg and gained a prosthetic one, and I was shocked. It was him. I had been waiting for him for twelve years. Well, more than that, really, because I didn't talk to him for a long time after we made our promise."

"Yes, that's right, and our Mothers consulted with court sorcerers and found out that we're soulmates. Not only that, but that we're destined to end tyranny. My guess? Gabriel's tyranny along with they tyranny and corruption of his family. His mother is a good person. Both his real one and his fake one. They're good people, but they suffer. If we move against them, it would be best to go recruit them. Gabriel's real birth mother moved on to be a skilled and hired assassin, so-"

"-wait...you didn't tell me that." Aziraphale spoke up with a mischievous smirk. "You trained her, didn't you."

"Guilty." Crowley shrugged with a proud smile.

Aziraphale shook his head with a fond expression before he turned to face his crew and family, that were now kneeling in front of him. "WHAT!? NO! Stand up, all of you."

"You're a prince!" Madam Tracy cried out in disbelief.

"And? I'm also the same Captain you've always known."

"Yeah, if I can vouch for anything, it's that he's still such a fucking bastard."

"CROWLEY! WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Shadwell hissed. "You degenerate royal navy scum! That is a prince."

"Yeah, and technically I'm one too. Now that I've been captured by my fiance, my status finally gets to change from Duke, to prince. Duke...was a lay low title. My Mother and Father are king and queen of the serpent kingdom. My Mother is Queen Alexandria, and my Father is King Bentley. I'm their first and only child."

"The serpent kingdom?" Anathema whispered all of them continued to bow. "That's why your eyes are the way they are. You're the legendary cursed child, aren't you?"

Crowley felt Aziraphale's gaze and sighed. "Yes. Turns out, I'm the rightful heir to the serpent Kingdom, and as such, the first born son is cursed to have snake eyes, tongue, and the ability to turn into a snake."

"That's...what happened?" Aziraphale whispered.

"Yeah, Angel." Cursed just because I exist. Now! Back to the matter at hand! Everyone...please stand up. He's no different than the man you know. He didn't tell you something crucial, yeah, but he would never lie about being himself in personality."

They stood up and looked in awe at Crowley and Aziraphale. "Hey...I...I never seen it...but..." Warlock began as he stepped closer towards them. "...is it true that true royals have wings?"

"Of course it isn't ya crazy, Lad!" Shadwell scoffed out a laugh.

"Sweetie, there are sometimes...stories that are told that are legends..." Anathema tried to explain.

"Actually..." Crowley began, earning everyone's astonished and eager reactions. "...we do."

"Come off it!" Pepper laughed in disbelief. "You don't honestly expect us to believe that the two of you have wings...along with every true prince, princess, or whatever?"

"I've heard it's possible." Brian shrugged.

"Actually, it's very possible." Wensleydale commented. "I read that long long ago, royalty was considered to be blessed by either one God or many Gods, and they were given wings to show favor."

"C-Can we see them?" Warlock asked. "Your wings?"

"Wait, before that..." Adam began. "...if...you two are engaged...would that make...Crowley...my other Dad?"

Aziraphale and Crowley both looked at each other with surprised expressions. Crowley was the first to turn to Adam and speak calmly, "I haven't been your father for nearly as long as Aziraphale has. I don't own the right to call you that, unless that's what you want to think of me. If you want to think of me as a father, then I'd be honored, but if you don't that's okay."

"I...I want that." Adam smiled at Crowley.

"I do, too." Warlock grinned.

"I..." Crowley choked out as he just simply stared at the two children who just so easily accepted him.

"My Dear, you're crying!"

"I'm...happy..." He laughed through his tears as he wiped them away. Everyone gave him a moment, which he was grateful for. "Right...ugh! Okay! Um...Aziraphale, I'll leave the wing reveal up to you. Whatever you decide, I'll follow."

"Might as well. They may end up seeing them anyway." Aziraphale released his wings and Crowley followed.

There was a collective amount of gasps on the ship before Adam, Warlock, and their young friends started talking all at once in admiration and adoration about the wings. "WOW! They're real!" Warlock bounced up and down.

"Yeah..." Crowley said as he and Aziraphale put away their wings. "...they're real, and functional, too, but please. I need to ask something of all of you. It's selfish, and I'll be asking it of Aziraphale, too."

"I know what you're going to ask, My Dear. The answer is a hard and definite yes for me."

"Oh, good. That makes this easier." Crowley sighed. "If any of you DON'T want to get back at Gabriel for merely existing, then all of you will be safe in a mansion I have in Eden. Those who wish to come with Aziraphale and I to put the tyranny to an end, I would greatly appreciate it and perhaps I can teach some of you some magic in case you lose a normal weapon. It'll be dangerous, but I'd also like to stop by some of the kingdoms they've already abused and see if we can't find fellow fighters. We'll need all the help we can- Newt, what are you looking at?" Crowley turned around and saw a familiar ship. "HA! As if right on cue!"

"Crowley, that symbol on on the flag...it matches the one on the side of your head."

"It's MY Royal vessel. Conquering Ship...Ezra."

"Oh, really now."

"No one had any issues with it, I assure you." Crowley laughed before he waved at them. Soon, the ship stop and a plank was laid across to board their ship.

"Crowley, you flash bastard! We received a messenger pigeon from that slimy Gabriel say you died at sea, and we refused to believe it. So, we immediately turned around and headed for Gabriel's route, and what do we find? You aboard a Pirate ship."

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley..." Another one boarded behind the blond man, in dark colored clothing. This one at a pet chameleon on his shoulder. "...what are you playing at?"

"Hastur! Ligur! Right on time, as always!" Crowley laughed out before he moved forward to hug them both. "Where's Beelzebub and Dagon? What about Luci?"

"Oh, they're coming, don't worry. So, what do we have here? The Captain of the ship? Want us to strangle him for capturing you?"

"No, no, no!" Crowley laughed. "Not at all! He's my fiance. Meet the lost prince...Ezra Fell."

"The...lost prince...ISN'T Dead?" Hastur asked slowly as he looked at him. "Well, he certainly looks like the paintings."

"Oh, good lord! I hate those blasted paintings of me!" Aziraphale groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wait...do THEY know that you're a prince?"

"Of course we knew!" Lucifer laughed as he came aboard the ship with a cocky grin. "We're his most trusted allies in his kingdom. He told us one day he'd find you. After a while, we were told that you were dead. None of us wanted to believe it of course, because it made him unbelievable depressed. Not to mention, it was Gabriel who claimed you were dead, Ezra. Your mother and father still live, and they haven't given up hope that you're alive. However, it is also because of you being gone that Gabriel's family hasn't taken over Eden. When you return...it will be an act of war. At the very least...that's what Gabriel and his family will see it as."

"I know. We plan to fight back, but wait...Crowley...why was Gabriel on that ship?"

"Said if I didn't he would burn my ship to the ground. Wasn't going to let that happen. He may have already done it though, to be honest. My ship didn't have any cannons, which pissed him off, but hey, he had to deal with it if he wanted aboard my ship."

"Why did he want aboard your ship?"

"To snoop, I assume. Now that I know that Ezra is actually alive...it makes sense. He probably wanted to find out if I knew where he was, so that he could try and really kill him."

"Wanker." Beelzebub groaned. as she too boarded the ship with Dagon behind her. "What now?"

"If you'll join us, we'd love to have you in the fight against Gabriel."

"There's a group of people called the Arch resistance. They fight against Gabriel's tyranny and soldiers. His father is ill, so he's picking up the slack. The Arch Resistance is now based in the dungeons of your castle, Raphael."

"Ah, good. Well, we'll contact them. How many of them are there?"

"Ten million." Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Five million are in your kingdom and five million are in mine. We are evenly matched for Gabriel's ten million soldiers, plus those of us here."

"Wow!" Crowley laughed in disbelief as he ran a hand through his hair.

"WAIT! Just how big is your dungeon!?" Adam asked.

"Oh, well, it's called the Serpent Kingdom for a reason. There's dragons that live beneath the entire island. OH! We can use those too!"

"Ah...best not." Aziraphale stated as he patted Crowley on the shoulder. "We have what we need. Overkill may harm innocents." He turned to his crew members and let out a heavy sigh at their baffled expressions. "Will all of you join us? You don't have to if you don't want to, but Gabriel needs to be stopped."

"We're with you." Anathema said as she looped her arm around Newt's.

"Aye, might as well." Shadwell nodded slowly with a small smile. "Haven't seen a good fight in an age. Even the fight yesterday wasn't a good enough fight for me."

"In that case, I'll go to." Madam Tracy agreed.

"Of course, we're going to go!" Adam and Warlock said at the same time.

"Which means Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian will follow." Aziraphale stated with a proud smile. "Very well. I guess...we should discuss a plan, but not here. How close are we to your kingdom, Crowley?"

"Half a day, to be honest. We were heading back to mine to restock when Gabriel noticed your ship."

"Very well. We should go and tell your mother that you're alive. There's no telling WHAT Gabriel has told her."

"If you were heading back to resupply, won't Gabriel be there?" Anathema asked carefully.

"No, he won't." Crowley answered. "If he was able to take my ship, he would take it to his core kingdom for a thorough inspection of any magic, or secrets I may have been hiding. THEN he'd burn it down. So, excuse my earlier comment. He WILL burn it down after that, and it will take him three days to get to his kingdom with my ship, so we have time."

"Good. Prince Ezra?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes?" Aziraphale replied as he looked at the fairly handsome man, but inwardly Aziraphale was smiling smugly, because Crowley was far more handsome than him, and he had his fiance back.

"Your mother is visiting with Raphael's mother as well. She mourned the loss of you. Expect her to be...wary."

"Ah, well, I know my mother. I know what that means. Don't worry, I believe I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Good. We'll board our ship and follow you at a safe distance. We know the way, and so does Raphael. We'll meet you there. When you get there, waist no time. ALL of you get off this ship and to the castle."

"Understood." Crowley nodded. "Let's set sail for my home. I'm going to warn you...it's an island that's basically all tropical forest with a GIANT cluster of castles in the middle that bridge each other. You'll know it when you see it."

"We're ready." Aziraphale told Lucifer.

"Great!" Lucifer sighed in relief. "CAST OFF MEN! WE SET SAIL FOR HOME!" He shouted as they returned to their ship to merely begin the plan to take down Gabriel's family.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Aziraphale..." Crowley said as he placed his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders. "...on the other side of that door are our mothers. Are you ready?" Crowley could hardly believe that Lucifer was able to get them in the same room so quickly, and he was instantly grateful that he and Aziraphale came up with a plan with everyone as they sailed for here. He also quite enjoyed the dropped jaw reactions from everyone, including Aziraphale. Now, however, he really wanted to be on a ship. He had been sailing for a month and hadn't sent a single letter to his mother yet. He knew he would be in trouble.

"No."

"Me either." He sighed as he placed his hand on one of the double doors. "Count of three?"

"Yes." Aziraphale said as he put his hand on the other door.

"One...two...three!" They both opened the door, and found a room FILLED with people from both Crowley's court and the court of Eden. At that moment, they could both hear a pin drop, if one were to feel so inclined to do so.

"E-Ezra..." Aziraphale's mother stuttered out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"M-Mother!" He shouted before he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, and I, you!"

"Raphael, come here darling." Crowley's mother said with a trembling lip.

Crowley did as he was asked, and found himself immediately embraced by his mother. "Sorry I never wrote. Gabriel was on my ship."

"I understand, darling. We just received word via messenger bird that you had apparently died. Then, Lucifer shows up and claims it's not so. I'm just so glad the two of you found each other again and that you're both alive and well."

"Oh, better than that, I should think." Aziraphale giggled as he left his mother's embrace. He looked up at the both of them and smiled. "Erm...I know this may be a bit sudden, but...eleven years ago there were two twin babies floating in a boat, and I adopted them as my own. I have two sons named Warlock and Adam. They've also decided that Crowley is their other father since they found out that he and I are engaged."

"Oh! Goodness!" Aziraphale's mother gasped with a smile while Crowley's laughed.

"Pay up, Gloria." Crowley's mother said as she held out a hand, and much to her delight, received two sapphires from Aziraphale's mother.

"WHAT!? Again!?" Aziraphale and Crowley both said as they stepped back and looked at them both. "Again with the bets." They chorused their annoyance.

"What do you mean...again?" Crowley's mother raised a brow at them.

"Erm...not...in front of everyone." Crowley said with a deep blush.

"Everyone, leave us. You can clearly see that the princes have returned and are alive!" Crowley's mother commanded.

Once everyone was gone, Crowley looked at Aziraphale who wore an equally scarlet expression on his face. "My little Ezra is blushing, too." Aziraphale's mother commented. "Now I REALLY want to know."

"We...had sex...last night. The...night that...I was captured...by his crew." Crowley muttered through the heat in his cheeks, but both mother's heard it all the same, and their eyes glimmered with mischief as they looked at each other while their boys' heads were bowed.

"Who topped?"

"I-I-I'm SORRY!? WHAT!?" Aziraphale squawked in shock.

"You heard me." Aziraphale's mother smirked.

"I-I did." Aziraphale answered with a furrowed brow.

"HA! I'll be having those back now, Alexandria." Aziraphale's mother smirked as she held her hand out.

"Damn." Crowley's mother grumbled.

"WHAT WERE THE BETS!" Crowley demanded to know.

"The first bet was...in your separation, who would first come up with the idea to adopt children, or who would first just...simply adopt them." Crowley's mother answered. "I said Aziraphale. Gloria said you, Raphael. Then, it was if the two of you had sex, would it be a night after you met, or longer. I said longer. She said it would be a night. However, that was just ONE sapphire. The other was who would top, and I guessed you, Raphael, while Gloria guess for her own son. So...she got BOTH sapphires."

"Y-Y-You bet on us having sex!?"

"What else were we to do while the two of you were away? We had hoped the two of you would meet again someday."

"But...you mourned me. Lucifer said so." Aziraphale stated with a confused expression.

"I did." Gloria's face saddened. "For a very long time, but Alexandria has helped me keep hope that they were just lies. I'm so glad she was right."

"Mother, we're here, because we're going to gather together an army to fight Gabriel, and his tyranny." Crowley explained. "You said it was once our destiny to do so. Well, this is it. Will you help us?"

Gloria and Alexandria looked at each other with calm and fond smiles before looking at their sons. "Of course. Tell us what you need us to do."

* * *

Three days later everyone was ready for battle. The Them were with Lucifer and Dagon, Anathema and Newt were with Beelzebub, and Shadwell along with Madam Tracy were with Hastur and Ligur. Aziraphale and Crowley would face Gabriel head on while everyone battled in separate sections. In the three days they prepared, Crowley went to making emergency medicine in unbreakable glass, so that if the glass was hit, it wouldn't break, and their medicine wouldn't be lost. He worked with the court sorcerer to enhance the healing capabilities. When tested with a cut to his arm, it was an astonishing success. Everyone close to Aziraphale and him were given three bottles each along with a bottle of specially enhanced lacing liquid that they could pour onto their weapons if they were facing a tougher opponent than originally expected.

The Them were ready for combat, which delighted Lucifer and Dagon quite a bit.

New and Anathema were working with Beelzebub to dip the arrows in a highly concentrated poison of her design.

Shadwell and Madam Tracey assisted Hastur and Ligur in preparing meals, clothing, beds, and emergency items for those that would be wounded in battle.

"Ready, Angel?" Crowley asked as he sheathed his sword at his side.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aziraphale nodded as he did the same.

"Our Mothers have evacuated the city well enough and they've sent the declaration of war to Gabriel himself. He should be here any moment."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose. Gabriel will put himself in precious distance from the battle, but..."

"...but we'll be there waiting for him. Let's go."

With a shout Crowley and Aziraphale commanded everyone to go their battle stations and wait for the fight to begin, and with a replying shout, everyone went their separate ways as swiftly as they were able. Aziraphale and Crowley flew into the sky hand in hand looking down for Gabriel. "Which ship will he be on?" Aziraphale asked.

"He'll be on the smallest one so that the others would try and attack the biggest thinking he's there."

"Like there?" Aziraphale shouted as he pointed to a small scouter ship.

"Exactly! Let's go!" They dove down onto the ship, and despite the other not knowing it, were almost painfully disappointed at how right they were. Gabriel was at the helm, and for some reason looked shocked to see them. "Hello, Gabe. How are you?"

"How the HELL did you find me?"

"Predictability." Aziraphale stated flatly as he took his sword out. "You're a coward. It would make sense for a COWARD to be as far away from the battle as possible."

Gabriel stepped down from the helm, unsheathing his sword and waving it carelessly. "Yes, well, call me a coward if you wish, but I'm not a pirate."

"Oh?" Aziraphale smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Gabriel paused and Crowley sent a questioning side glance to Aziraphale. "Um..." Gabriel chuckled confidently. "...I'm positive."

"Oh, well, excuse me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure the definition states that a Pirate is someone who attacks and or robs ships at sea. You attacked my ship without a DIRECT order from your kingdom or any other neighboring kingdom. Oh, and not only that, but there is the crime of deceiving and manipulating the crown. Blackmail, I think one would call it, but it doesn't quite do what you did...any justice, does it?" Aziraphale stepped forward with a confident twirl of his sword, and Crowley noted that Gabriel looked visibly nervous or even...afraid. "No, you actually tried to FORCE your way into a kingdom. You tried to force ME into becoming your husband. THAT particular crime is punishable by death in EVERY kingdom."

"N-N-Now, see here, Aziraphale, we can talk about-" His fear wiped away a tad before he straightened himself. "-Wait...no one will believe you anyway!"

"Oh, but didn't you know?" Aziraphale smirked. "Crowley here...whom is also known as Raphael, is a Prince. His mother and my mother got together and arranged for us to be married while we were young. They also reinstated our statuses. Two crowned princes against one bastard one? Not only that, but the one who has caused pain and suffering under the tyrannical rule of his father...hmm...yes, I do wonder who would believe that Gabriel, the bastard son of a lecherous prince...would attempt to rape a pure blood prince."

The fear returned in full force, and Crowley had never felt more wrath in his entire life than at that particular moment. "Gabriel Cain! You are charged with treason, piracy, blackmail, manipulation of the crown, and attempted rape! I, Prince Raphael Anthony James Crowley, will carry out your punishment along with my husband Crowned Prince Ezra Fell!"

Gabriel growled as he charged at them, but they both blocked him. "I'd like to see you try!"

Their swords clashed, Aziraphale efficiently dodged, Gabriel lunged, Crowley blocked while he noticed Aziraphale going behind Gabriel, and they both gave each other a look of understanding before they both pierced their blades into him. Aziraphale through the back, and Crowley through the front. "Try!?" Crowley hissed as he twisted his sword.

"We succeeded!" Aziraphale declared while he also twisted his sword. Once his body fell limp as they drew their swords away, Aziraphale took to the helm and quickly turned the ship to the front shore. "They'll be wanting to see a dead Gabriel."

"Not only that, but it will severely reduce the morale of his soldiers if they still choose to fight." Crowley let out a heavy sigh. "Aziraphale, give me your blade, I'll clean it while you sail us to shore."

Aziraphale did as he asked and they both were silent as they sailed to the front shore where most of the battle was taking place. Everyone stopped as they saw the ship come around, and suddenly there was a deafening silence that pierced the veil of long and tiring decades. "Everyone!" Crowley called out. "Those who fought for Aziraphale and I, for their freedom, for their right to exist outside ridiculous norms that was created by a deep rooted tyranny, and even those who fought on Gabriel's side. Gabriel Cain has been charged with and punished for the crimes of treason, piracy, blackmail, manipulation of the crown, and attempted rape!" At the last one, everyone was shocked on both sides. In Crowley's opinion it shouldn't have come as a shock, but that just made him all the more furious at the deceased pathetic excuse of a being. "As per custom and tradition, those the accused had caused to suffer delivered the punishment. Aziraphale and I worked together to bring about his death. Those who sided with Gabriel with vigor and pride, surrender yourselves now...peacefully...or meet a similar fate immediately without any hope of escape. Those who felt forced to join his ranks, you will find a safe haven in my kingdom and Aziraphale's. However, you will also be injected with a truth serum to ensure that you are telling the truth in feeling forced by Gabriel and his family. Today, WE have won. Today, WE have fought back cruelty, neglect, tyranny, and TODAY...! A VILLAIN, A MONSTER, A CREATURE NOT WORTH GRANTING A NAME...HAS. BEEN. VANQUISHED!"

Thousands upon thousands, cheered, others were unsure as to what to do, but everyone followed his orders.

* * *

After the battle, Aziraphale and Crowley were granted some time alone in Crowley's room after they both bathed and relaxed from the stress of battle and everything that had existed and separated them for years. Crowley was in his silk night pants, while Aziraphale came to bed in silk night clothes, which included pale blue night pants, and a pale blue button up shirt. "Can I ask you something, Dear?" Aziraphale questioned as he got into the bed, and Crowley couldn't help but smile.

"Anything."

"When were you planning on letting me know that we were married."

"NGK!" He winced, unaware that he was subconsciously secretly hoping that Aziraphale wouldn't have asked that. "I...well..."

"Not that I mind." Aziraphale chuckled warmly. "It was rather dashing of you to say it so boldly, confidently, and...if we weren't in the middle of battle, I'm sure I could've spent hours upon hours showing you how it made me feel, but I was just wondering."

"Hnngh!?" He so eloquently replied. "You...I mean..."

"Oh, yes, I quite rather liked it. To be declared yours so fiercely and honorably...I nearly forgot about the battle to be quite honest with you. In fact, so much so that I've asked our mothers for a favor."

"Oh no, what did you ask them for?" Crowley asked as they both slipped further under the covers and into each others' arms.

"Asked them if we could get married tomorrow."

"Are you...asking me...to marry you?"

"Hmm...I suppose I am." Aziraphale said as he played with Crowley's chest hair in between his fingers. "I'm quite sure I know the answer, but it is a question, I suppose. In case you've changed your mind, or you no longer like the idea of the arranged marriage. We would be getting married on our own terms, because...our mothers also offered to make the arranged marriage null and void, if we so desired. That's when I asked them...if you were to say yes, would they marry us tomorrow. They agreed, and now all I need is a yes from you."

"Y-Y-YES!"

"Splendid!" Aziraphale cheered before he got on his hands and knees to hover over Crowley. "Now, I do believe you and I have...business...to attend to."

"Oh, FUCK!" Crowley moaned before they both succumbed to a night of a passion, waiting with exhilarated anticipation for tomorrow. For the first day of the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
